


In the Silence

by ClockWorkJ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Silence, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkJ/pseuds/ClockWorkJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After confessions and before mission go astray, Eren and Historia are left in dreadful silence.  However, maybe the silence wasn’t so bad with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Silence

The silence was dreadful. In the speechless minutes there was time to mull the gradual spiral downward from the initial hopes and dreams of expelling Titans from the world. It was something Eren had avoided thinking about through boyish ambition, but now in the silence there was nothing else to think of. He tries to shift his attention elsewhere, his eyesight landing on Historia resting on the small wooden table by the window. The way her face is buried snugly in her arms suggests sleep and Eren allows himself to stare a little longer than customary. Never, previously had he thought anything of the blond through their training years but now they managed to find themselves in the same situation. Eren watches evening sun glisten off her golden hair in waves, in a false perfection that he saw right through. His eyes grow heavy as he watches the girl's even breath lift her back up and down in the slightest movements. He begins to drift off even with the slightly hardened bed, but is quickly snapped back by Historia’s sudden jump awake.

"What's wrong?" Eren inquires, noting the look of dismay and confusion painting her face.

"Nothing. I was sleeping." Historia states, taking a second to recount her memories of the dream. Her efforts are to little avail, so she adds. "I have the feeling like I was dreaming about something important... But I can't remember anything."

"Yeah. That happens to me, too." He relates, rubbing the sleep filled haze from his eyes as he sits up. Historia doesn't respond so he stands and walks to the window, pointing out the time of day like it was something important. Still he receives no response. He tries asking her about the mission the others where on and still Historia only looks up at him, eyes looking lost and confused. He sighs and sits down across from her, not looking forward to the conversation. He apologizes for his screw up at the wall. If only he had done his job, they wouldn't have been here.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Historia returns with as Eren fiddles with his collar idly. The question takes him by surprise, he had assumed her depressed state was about Ymir. However, Historia reassures him that Ymir had chosen her own path and recounts that her worries where with her role. She confesses to him all her feelings of being lost and yet he really just doesn't understand. He tells her as such, reminding her of their circumstances.

"There's no time to be lost." He tells her how everyone was currently in danger. It certainly wasn't a time for shaky resolve

"...Sorry. Actually, I don't understand." Historia admits, eye blank as she asks him if the real her was disappointing. Eren isn’t sure how to respond to that. He wasn't one that could comfort her like the others could, so instead he tells her the truth. Krista Reinz was creepy, all the false kindness and innocence to a blood stained world was weird and the Historia, with genuine emotions of confusion and dismay, was much more preferable. His words lapse her in contemplative silence, staring out the window idly as he waits for any sort of response. The silence is less suffocating with an awake companion. Friend? Partner in crime? Hell, if he knew. As the sun dips further into the distance and dyes the bedroom with an orange hue, Historia yawns into her folded her arms, still tired from her previous nap.

"Tired? You can sleep on the bed. I'm sure it can't be comfortable sleeping here." Eren notes, gesturing to the single bed in the room. Its blankets still pristine and in place, only slightly ruffled from where Eren laid earlier. She looks between him and the bed for a brief moment before making her decision. Historia stands up from her seat, the wooden chair making a horrible scraping sound across the floor. He watches her awkwardly move under the covers and try to find a comfortable position. Once she has settled in Eren decides to try to nap himself, attempting to get as comfortable as he can in a wooden chair.

"Hey." Historia calls, getting a slight hum of acknowledgment. "There is room for two." There actually wasn't. From the looks of the bed it was meant to house only one and Eren wonders briefly if Historia was allowing her false persona leak through. However, one look into her eyes told him differently. Eren wonders if she just needs someone by her side at the moment and he was the only trustworthy person within her radius. He doesn’t come to a solid conclusion but moves to the bed anyways, taking the space she shifts over for. They silently resolve to face away from each other, leaving as much space between them as they could in a single bed. Eren stares out the window in silence, listening as Historia's breath as it evens out again. Then there is the ruffling of blankets before he feels a weight thump against his back. Natural alarm causes him to turn around, faced with a tuft of blond hair. Eren feels heat raise to his cheeks from the way Historia's sleeping form is pressing against him, warmth spreading where their bodies touched. Before he could even think about moving away, thin arms snake around his stomach to hold him there. It would be easy to remove the grip around him, a simple matter of a small tug. Instead, Eren weighs his different options before shifting to lay his back. Eren wraps his arm around the sleeping figure now to his left and Historia stirs at the movement. She rests her head upon Eren’s arm as a replacement for the pillow and the brunette freezes, believing he had woken her. Historia releases a content sigh and buries her face further into Eren, soft locks tickling his chin as he relaxes again. This was the girl he hadn’t really spoken to before now, the girl who wasn’t the perfect angel everyone believed her to be, and yet in the warm dying hours of silence, she seemed as close to perfect as anyone should be, content and secure in his arms. The mission wouldn’t be over for another few hours if all went well and in Eren’s relaxed state he finds himself fall asleep. In the minutes before falling into slumber, Eren finds the silence accompanied by the weight in his arms peaceful in a way he wasn’t used to. A silent peace he could get used to.


End file.
